vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
New Team Sonic
New Team Sonic is a fan-made crossover series starring several media characters. Plot The plot revolves around the everyday life and adventures of New Team Sonic, a group of characters that have joined forces to explore and protect the world. New Team Sonic Origins In this story arc we will see the origins of New Team Sonic. After the events of Sonic Forces, Eggman uses the Phantom Ruby one last time to power his new dimensional transporter and be able to access other universes. Sonic quickly goes after him, arriving at different worlds where he will meet new allies that join his cause. Characters Main characters Sonic the Hedgehog Considered to be the fastest thing alive, Sonic is the leader of New Team Sonic. Sonic continues being as fast and smug as always, and now able to use power-ups thanks to Luigi's influence. Many wonder where did Sonic come from and why he was so determined to stop Eggman on the first place, is there something about Sonic that we don't know? Luigi The world's most famous second banana. Taller and younger brother of Mario and self-trained ghost hunter, Luigi joins New Team Sonic to be a bit more independent from his brother and thanks to having met Sonic several times in the Olympic Games and Smash Bros. Luigi can jump high and attack with his hammer, as well as using power-ups he has brought from the Mushroom Kingdom. Marie A mysterious and snarky girl that is actually a goddess. Marie joined New Team Sonic to find new experiences in life and she often acts as the no nonsense member of the team. Apart of the power-ups that Luigi taught her to use, Marie often uses her powers as a goddess to fight and her bag, which is full of surprises. Just one word of advice, she better not catch you reading her stuff. Jibanyan A cat that became a Yo-Kai after a truck ran him over. Since then, he's been bound to the crosswalk where he attained this current form, attacking incoming trucks with his Paws of Fury. When he's not doing that, he's at New Team Sonic as another member of the group. Thanks to being so nimble and strong, Jibanyan is considered to be the powerhouse of the team, and he's also able to use power-ups by Luigi's influence. Princess Bubblegum The princess of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo. Now that peace runs through the land thanks to the heroic deeds of Finn and Jake, Bubblegum has focused entirely on her scientific research. This eventually made her meet New Team Sonic and offer her knowledge to be a sort of mechanic for the group, creating all kinds of gadgets. She appears to be incredibly fascinated about the Chaos Emeralds and wants to know everything about them, as well as figuring out how can Sonic become Super Sonic with them if we take into account that the Emeralds are mostly used to power machinery. When she's out with the rest of the team, she can use power-ups too, as well as a special gunner gear she created called Candy Shooter Gear. Secondary characters * Papyrus * King Dedede * Ribombee * Inkling (Male and Female) * Anna * Yoyo Trivia * The name comes from Sonic's team with Tails and Knuckles in Sonic Heroes. The "New" was added to avoid confusion. Category:Projects Category:Fan-based projects